Wolf Napping Case
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Class Q are back again with another case with their new classmates Hitori and Ameki. This time they must solve about the wolves' disappearance with Class A. 1st chapter. Sequel from my first fanfic.


**Wolf Napping Case**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Hello! It's me again and this is my second case right after the first fic that I've wrote. I have few reason why I must continue writing.

1.) Like I said this is the beginning of my story and I'll continue to write it so know more about my two OCs.

2.) There would be more omake at the end of this every chapter. And to the new readers, if you don't know about my two OCs, Takahashi Hitori and Nakashima Ameki I suggest you must read of **_'The Phone Death Case'_**, first before reading this story.

3.) This time there would be more secrets are about to reveal of Hitori and Ameki.

**Event 1: The Mysterious Wolf Nap per**

It was very dark during this night even if the house with vast opening that contains lakes and forest also with a large group of wolves protected behind the fence. It was really peaceful in that night until…

**_"TAIHENDA!"_** he yelled.

The security guard's voice was really loud which causes the others to wake up. One person who has guts to go to the scene where it takes place, that person was a young girl yet her face was covered because of the darkness.

"What's the problem?" she asked him.

"Chief is this." The security guard answered.

The young girl looked at her left side that the security was pointing at it with his flashlight. Then she gasped really surprisingly at what she is seeing that the security guard was showing at her.

"How on earth did that happen?" she whispered surprisingly.

In the DDS school where the usual shaggy and scary mansion where Class Q students are, Kyu has been talking with Hitori for minutes as he was asking some things that he wanted know about what Hitori knows. Who was he? He's Takahashi Hitori the new student of Class Q. His special ability was his color eyes changing depending to his mood he's getting with it, cool wasn't it. They were talking at each other's interest, which also includes to Hitori's ability.

"That is really awesome, Hitori." Said Kyu, "Having eyes color changing's really cool."

"Man, Kyu you've said that line for about hundred of time. Don't you ever get sick of it?" Hitori question.

"You know that Kyu can't help absorbing a new person with strange ability." Said Ryu.

"Yeah like him." Said Kinta.

Without any warning Kinta suddenly gave a headlock to Kyu, which is really hurt for him and could nearly breaks his neck anytime. Hitori stared at them with a small sweat-drop that was rolling above his head. Before the brunette haired lad could stop Kinta on continuing his way, he let go of Kyu after a few minutes.

"You alright there Kyu?" Ryu asked him.

"Yeah… for… somehow." Kyu barely answers,

"You know Kinta you're really child abusing him." Said Kazuma.

Then the sliding door suddenly opened and it was Meg who was opening the door. She has her eyes closed for while then when she opened it she gasped as she saw Kyu was lying on the floor in front of her.

"What are you—" she started to say but Kyu interrupt her.

"Oh you're wearing yellow bunnies panty today, Meg." Kyu blurted out loud.

**_'BLAM!'_**

Meg hitted Kyu at his head with a hard bond book that was on her hand. The boys looked at Meg and Kyu who began some strange argument. Hitori stared at them with a surprise expression that was on his face. This was the first time he is seeing Kyu who was actually peeping on Meg's… underwear.

"Hey was Kyu really like that?" Hitori asked them.

"Yeah… surprise of that, Hitori?" said Ryu.

"Yes… I didn't know Kyu would be peeking to Meg." He whispers.

As Meg and Kyu were still at it, Kinta was looking around in the classroom just to see who are the other person was missing. Then he just noticed there was only one person who hasn't shown up just now.

"Hey guys did you notice Ameki isn't here yet?" said Kinta,

Meg and Kyu suddenly stopped the argument as Kinta mentioned Ameki's name. The photographic looks around within the classroom and noticed that Kinta was right.

"By the way where's Ameki-chan?" she wonders.

"Dunno she usually comes early with Hitori." Said Ryu.

"And since when did you became so know-it-all?" Kazuma asked.

"Hitori just told me…" he answered, "No big."

"Ah yeah." The brunette haired lad answered.

_"Class Q and Class A, please come to the Principal Dan's office there's a very urgent meeting he wants to show you." _The speaker called. _"I repeat. Class Q and Class A, please come to the Principal Dan's office there's a very urgent meeting he wants to show you."_

They all heard the speaker's announcement. Class Q were all curious at the announcer that they just heard from now.

"I wonder what Principal Dan wants with us?" Meg wondered.

"Damn it! Why it has to be Class A?" Kinta urged.

"Of all things why does Class A has to be also included?" Kazuma whined.

"Why are you two complaining?" Hitori asked them curiously. "What's so bad on Class A?"

Kinta and Kazuma weren't answering at Hitori's question although they were busily muttering something rude of Class A. Hitori stared at them with a small sweat-drop that was rolling above of his head knowing that the two of them were sharing some insults of Class A.

"Really you don't know about Class A, Hitori-kun?" Meg asked him.

"No, not in a million years. I wasn't that interested to know after all." Hitori answered honestly with a little annoyed tone.

Then again Kyu stared at the brunette haired lad with a small sweat-drop on his head. This time they're seeing Hitori's different attitude of his answer yet this was new for them to see.

"Anyway we should be going now." Said Ryu, "And I think they're already ahead of us."

"Right. Let's go." Said Kyu. "Maybe Ameki was heading there too."

"Right!" they answered.

Class Q were all in Principal Dan's office as they entered the room. They saw 6 other kids, four boys and two girls, were standing in front of the desk where their principal was sitting. Hitori looked around in the room but he saw no one that he knew was there. He looks at his new friends and shook his head sadly. Where on earth Ameki was?

"So we meet again, Class." Said a Class A girl.

"You are?" Hitori questioned really innocently.

"Oh you must be the Takahashi's only son of Akuma no Kodomo child. Isn't that right?" said the boy with eyeglasses called Shishido.

Hitori felt his heart was shot painfully as he heard the word that the boy from Class A mentioned. Yes he is the cursed child of his family, the **_'Akuma no Kodomo'_** or **_Devil's Child_**. He was the only son in the Takahashi family but his grandfather has been accused him as he killed his mother and twin brother after he was born. It was a real pain for him as he recalls his painful past. But he didn't let his emotion to come out instead he just smiled at them politely except his raging red eyes suddenly turned to amethyst, which Class Q noticed it.

"Anyway, Hitori. These are the Class A students. Sakurako Yukihira or Yuki, Kyousuke Gouda, Hayato Shiramine, Takeshi Shishido, Yutaka Saburoumarou and Touya Kuniko."

"Fu! Can't believe we got stuck with you guys." Kinta muttered so rudely.

"He! In your dreams! We're the number one class here in DDS!" Saburoumarou exclaimed.

"You'd better watch out Class Q this time this is our victory!" Yuki exclaimed.

Kinta and Kazuma started on the staring contest at boasting Saburoumarou very fiercely which made that lad to stare at them back. Hitori just stared at between the three boys who were all busily staring at each other's eyes. Then he looked at Yuki who was eyeing angrily at Kyu.

_"I see… so that's why Kinta and Kazuma hated Class A. I'd better be careful at them."_ Hitori whispered softly. _"I'd never thought Class A would be that snobs especially that Yutaka Saburoumarou. On the other hand Touya Kuniko doesn't look like one."_

"Um, excuse me, sir. May I know why you call us here?" Kyu asked the DDS Principal.

"Alright the reason why I called you here is because you'll be doing another investigation." Said Principal Dan.

"This time you'll be doing about a serious wolf disappearance or napping from a foundation." Said Ms. Katagiri.

_"Wolf napping?"_ they whisper.

Principal Dan raises his right hand lower to signal Ms. Katagiri. The long blonde haired woman nodded her head and distributed the file that contains the important information that they had received from the police headquarters.

"There was a small incident that someone as kidnapping the wolves while they were asleep." Principal Dan, "Those wolves were being protected by a girl who's responsible of a large pack of wolves."

"When she went inside of the fence she have noticed two wolves were being missing." Ms. Katagiri added. "There isn't any hole on the fence if anyone tries to enter it or even someone trying to enter it."

"But when the owner goes in to check up on the wolves, she noticed that few of them are missing. And she sees fresh blood on the ground." Said the legendary detective, "It was like someone was there to kill the wolves."

"That is strange… how on earth did they do that?" Meg whispered.

"The culprit was after the wolves, but why is it?" Hayato asked.

"You should now by now that there are more poachers who are after on killing wild animals. Wolves are now on the endanger species list and now it was protected by that group." Hitori explained, "They have a protected fence if anyone tries to get inside for them on killing that wolves there are high voltage on the fences."

"Maybe the culprit must have switched off that fences." Said Saburoumarou.

"Impossible, the switch for the high voltage was located on the Head's room. And there is a high security in that room so no one have ever enter." Said Principal Dan. "What's more they couldn't find where are the runaway wolves."

"Strange. Who would do that thing…" Yuki whispered.

Class Q and Class A were looking at the newest information that they got it from Ms. Katagiri. Hitori looks slightly surprises reading the file of the newest information due to his looks he seem really familiar at something in there. Without looking, Meg has caught seeing his expression. Then she wonders what made the brunette haired lad to be familiarizing at it.

"Anyway both of you class be doing this new investigation you must try to find how this culprit did. And find where are the other wolves. You're going to the Nakashima Foundation." He said.

"Nakashima? Wait a minute, Ameki's last name is Nakashima. Was she related to that?" Meg asked

"You'll see that when you reached there." Said Ms. Katagiri. "And Ms. Nakashima was already there waiting for you guys to arrive."

"Ameki who's she?" Saburoumarou asked.

"Excuse me but if I'm not mistaken Nakashima Ameki is another member of Class Q isn't that right?" said Kuniko.

"Looks like it." Shishido whispers.

Questions are staring to appear above the Class Q's heads. Since when did Ameki went straight ahead before them to the crime scene than them? This was very strange. Ryu glanced at Hitori and saw the brunette haired lad's expression suddenly changed.

"Something wrong there, Hitori?" Ryu asked him.

"Aa… nothing's wrong it's just that I'm having some doubts lately." Hitori answered.

"Anyway the head of this foundation is only young but she's expecting of your arrival." Said Principal Dan. "I want you all to solve this case and find out why is he or she did it."  
"ROGER!" the students exclaimed.

They've finally arrived at a place where they are supposed to be for their investigation. Behind the huge building was really enormous vast of garden with clean air that was really healthy for them to breathe. Class A and Class Q were really astonished to see such a beautiful foundation house like that yet they have never expected for it to be a foundation house. All except for Hitori who seems to be preoccupied at something else than looking at it.

"Finally you guys have arrived here at last!" said a familiar voice.

All heads were turned and saw Ameki who was standing next to them. The young short blackish blue haired girl was wearing in a black short sleeve shirt with a picture of a white wolf that was in front of her shirt, pair of blue shorts that reaches two inched below her knees and she's wearing the usual brown boots that reaches two centimeters below her knees. Of course she has her hair untied except she's wearing a black clips on it.

"Ah! Hello Ame-chan. You look really great today." Said Hitori.

"She's really cute." Kinta whispers which Meg hit him.

Before they may about to start, a white wolf with yellow eyes suddenly appeared out behind the bushes. And it was heading its way to the DDS students. The girls suddenly screamed as they saw a white wolf was on the lose behind the fence.

**"OH NO! THAT WOLF HAD JUST ESCAPE!"** Meg yelled.

**"TAKE COVER!"** Hayato yelled.

**"IT'S HEADING TO AMEKI!"** Kyu shouts loud.

**"WATCH OUT AMEKI!"** Ryu shouted.

The white wolf was already near the blackish blue haired now and it was either about to attack her by her shoulder or on her leg. Ameki didn't moved just an inch but she just stood there motionlessly. The white wolf was getting near to the blackish blue haired girl until it suddenly stopped and sat down next to her.

"Good boy, Rowling." Said Ameki.

Everyone fell down in anime style except for Ryu and Hitori who they only stood there looking very calm while watching at Ameki who was patting the white wolf's head happily.

"I thought you were about to be eaten by that wolf, Ameki." Said Kinta.

"Why that wolf didn't bite you?" Kyu asked her.

"Sorry guys this cute white wolf is called **Rowling**." The short blackish blue haired girl introduces the white wolf.

The white wolf called Rowling was looking at both Class Q and Class A seeing new people that he haven't seen them. Then Ameki noticed that there are 6 other students that she had never seen or knew them back from DDS.

"And you guys must be Class A that Principal an mentioned. I'm Nakashima Ameki and may I know your names?" she said.

"My name is Sakurako Yukihira or you may call me as Yuki, a novelist." Said Yuki.

"I'm Kyousuke Gouda a puzzle expert." Gouda introduced himself.

"It's Hayato Shiramine, magician." He said.

"I'm Touya Kuniko. Please to meet you Nakashima Ameki." Said Kuniko shyly.

"Takeshi Shishido." Said Shishido.

"And I'm Yutaka Saburoumarou the only one in Class A with the intelligence high IQ of 200." Boasted Saburoumarou.

"You mean a total weirdo." Kinta added.

Saburoumarou stared at Kinta really angry and gave him a 'Shut-up' look, while Kinta just gave a 'In-your-dream-idiot' look. Then they started another staring contest once again.

"So was Rowling part of that place, Ameki?" Kuniko asked her.

"Yeah. This is very rare to see a wolf like him couldn't hurt a human." Said Ryu.

"Actually, guys, I was about to tell you that Rowling belongs to Ame-chan." Hitori told them. "He's her pet."

'SILENCE' 

"You're not kidding…" Kazuma whispers. "Ameki owns that wolf for real?"

"Tell me if this is a dream?" Yuki muttered.

"You might not believe it but it's really true. I owned him ever since when he's a pup. Look." She said.

Ameki puts her right hand to Rowling's face. The white wolf looks at the girl's hand then he licked at her hand, which tickles her much. Then Rowling stopped licking at Ameki's hand and goes to Hitori. Then the brunette haired lad smiled at the great white wolf and patted at him gently.

"Heyya boy. It's great to see you too." said Hitori smilingly.

"You know that creature too, Hitori?" Hayato asked him.

"Yea, Rowling and I were such good friends." He answered nervously. "Also I used to come here."

"**SO COOL!** We never get to see a real wolf in front of us!" Kyu exclaimed very excitedly with stars on his eyes,

"Yea, I don't want to break up this but isn't that suppose to be dangerous?" Hayato asked.

"No… all wolves are already tame since I was the one who gets to play with them and feed them." Ameki admitted. "Therefore they won't attack humans unless they're suspicious including you mister."

All eyes turned to that person whom Ameki was pointing and preferring to. The short blackish blue haired girl was pointing at Saburoumarou. He blinked his eyes perhaps two times then he pointed at himself with a disbelieve look.

"I see… that is really interesting." Kinta muttered.

"I wonder what's like then." Kazuma snicker.

"Ahh… why me?" Saburoumarou asked.

Ameki didn't answer back at what the elder asked, instead the great white wolf was already growling at him. That is he is growling really ferocious at Saburoumarou. His fangs are showing it at all and he seems to be wanting on biting him so badly. Of course Subarou was really scared at that wild animal including Yuki, Hayato, Shishido, Gouda and Kuniko.

"It seems that Rowling hates you, mister." Said Hitori. "So it's better if you stay away from the wolves or they'll decide to eat you as soon he calls his packs to put you on their target."

"That is so unfair!" Saburoumarou whispered. "Why is it I so unlucky?"

"Well that's because you're always unlucky." Shishido spat.

"Why do we have an idiot classmate like him?" Gouda whispered.

"Is it okay for me to hold him, Ameki-chan?" Meg asked her.

"Sure, Meg-chan. Rowling." She said.

The great white wolf looks up at Ameki who was giving him a cute smile, and then Rowling goes to Meg and rubbed his head against to her legs. Meg was really thrilled that Ameki's wolf wasn't that dangerous. She began to rub really gently on his head.

"I'd guess wolves aren't so bad after all." She said. "How did you do it?"

"Well… you might not wanna know." Said Ameki. "Anyway, never mind about that I'd like to show you where the crime has been happened."

"Okay but could you lead us who's in charge in here?" Ryu asked. "We heard this head was a young girl."

Ameki suddenly becomes all quiet except she still has the same smile that was on her lips. Then Hitori suddenly verted his raging red eyes as he turn his face away with a changed expression that was now on his face.

"Hey why are you quiet all the sudden?" Kinta asked her.

"Was there something wrong to the head?" Gouda asked

"No it wasn't that…" answered the blackish blue haired girl.

"Actually the head was now standing in front of you, guys." Hitori answered.

All eyes suddenly turned dotted eyes, as they were really surprise hearing Hitori's answers. Was that true? The owner of the foundation was already standing in front of them. They all turned their heads looking at Hitori, the brunette haired lad just pointed at someone. Then they turned their eyes to see who is the person. To their surprise Hitori was pointing at Ameki who was still smiling happily.

**_'SILENCE'_**

**"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"** Hayato shouted.

"What you're the owner?" Yuki asked her.

"But you are young!" said Kuniko

"Yes and I'm the head of taking care the wolves." Ameki answered happily. "Surprise to know a kid like me could own and lives in this place, huh? Isn't that right, Hi-kun?"

Then all eyes turned to Hitori, which made him feel uncomfortable to see those eyes, are now all eyeing at him directly. Except for Ryu who was a little confused and he was busily asking Ameki.

"Hitori-kun you knew all the long that Ameki lives and owns it?" Meg asked Hitori.

Hitori nods.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" said Shishido sounding really furious.

"That's because if I tell you guys, you wouldn't believe me. Also Ame-chan told me to keep quiet at this." The brunette haired lad answered.

"Hmm… I guess Hitori does has the point after all." Kyu agreed.

"Precisely." Answers Ryu.

Class Q and Class A became all quiet as they have discovered something really out of the hat as Ameki confess that she is the _'owner or chief'_ in the foundation house. Meg noticed Rowling has his mouth on Meg's skirt and he was pulling gently to her as it was trying to get its attention. This caught for Hitori's attention when he saw Rowling was pulling Meg's skirt.

"What is it, boy?" Hitori asked the wolf.

The white wolf moves its head and started to push using with its paw away from Ameki and Meg. The Class Q boys and Class A stared at the wolf weirdly then they could hear a wolf's growling was somewhere behind them. Then another adult wolf almost the same like Rowling suddenly appeared behind. This wolf's appearance has blackish blue fur and the same yellow eyes like Rowling has(like duh, wolves' eyes are all yellow well that's what I know). It was showing its sharp fangs and it was about to attack

"Heyya Runa!" said Ameki freely.

The blackish blue wolf suddenly changed its direction away from Ameki and goes near to Ameki with its tail wagged excitedly as Ameki gently rubbed her chin. And then she goes to Hitori next and does the same thing too. Then again, they were all surprise again that another wolf was being kind to Ameki and Hitori once more. Of course Kyu was a little amazed to see another wolf in front of him.

"Was that another pet of yours?" Kuniko asked Ameki.

"Yes, Kuniko-neesan." She answered

_"Looks like another one hated that guy."_ Kazuma whispers.

"By the way guys this is **Runa** a she-wolf. She usually does the surprise attacks like she was about to do that." Ameki explained.

"Yeah just like when she did to me when she was only a pup." Said Hitori. "It may be painful but she didn't bite me."

**"BUT WHY DO I HAVE SO UNLUCKY WITH THOSE WILD THINSG?"** Saburoumarou shouted.

"Well, maybe you have bad luck among dogs." Said Yuki.

"I doubt it." Whispers Shishido.

Kuniko, Hayato and Gouda also agree what Yuki and Shishido said this disappointed for Saburoumarou.

**Event 1 Ends**

**Kairi:** So what do you guys think of this second story? I know this isn't not a supernatural phenomena at the beginning of my new story like you guys were expecting but there'll be it later on. I have no other great ideas but one thing just came out about Wolf. All right, I confess I love wolves. They're my favorite wild creatures and I would be happy to have it as a pet. X3 Hehehe… you also noticed that I was torturing Saburoumarou as the wolf was growling and does the surprise attack at him. **I HATE HIM! HE'S THE REAL PAIN OF THAT DARN CHARACTER I'VE EVER KNOWN WHEN I FIRST SAW HIM IN HIS FIRST APPEARANCE FROM THAT SHOW!** Anyhow now that the name that Ameki have mentioned back from the omake of my first fic has finally revealed! That's right everyone Rowling is a wolf Ameki's pet. I know it's sound really weird for her to have such a wild pet but I think it suits on her very much. Don't you think? Also the names that have been bold are the names of the wolves that you must remember.

**Omake:**

"Go on, Kyu-kun. Try to pat Rowling's head." Said Ameki.

Kyu was sweating a lot with a nervous expression that was on his face. He was staring Rowling the great white wolf that Ameki owns it. While he was staring at the wolf he stretched his right hand towards to the wolf's head.

"I… I…" he whispers. **"CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT!"**

Ameki was just standing next to her dear wolf Rowling, she looked at the lad with a small sweat-drop that was rolling down from her head. Kyu was still really nervous at it as his hand almost reaches to Rowling's head.

"Come on, Kyu-kun. Rowling won't bite you honestly." Said Ameki.

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Kyu said.

Sweat-drop. Kinta and Kazuma were standing behind Ameki and Rowling as they were also watching at Kyu's depression of his scared at Rowling.

"You're a scardy-cat." Kinta muttered.

"So are you." Said Kazuma. "Your body's all shaking in fear."

"Come on I don't think he's that bad." Said Ryu

"How about Yutaka-san then?" Meg wondered.

All eyes turn to Saburoumarou but then the Rowling and Runa were suddenly chasing after him.

"Umm… Hi-kun…" whispers Ameki.

"I think it's better to leave it until he find someone else to do the helping job." Kazuma requested.

"Yeah…" Kinta agreed.

**End**

**Kairi:** So what do you think of this omake? I know it's really short but endure it… Please R & R. And one more thing Taihenda means trouble.


End file.
